


Trying something else

by Lwritings



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sander, Boys In Love, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings
Summary: Robbe tops Sander for the first time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Trying something else

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so here it finally is! I had this fic finished for months, but I kept changing things cause I wanted it to be as realistic and perfect as possible. I hope you like it and enjoy! :)

It’s a Tuesday afternoon and Robbe is currently in his bed, joined by his beautiful boyfriend. He’s laying on top of Sander as their lips move slowly together, taking all the time in the world. It’s just them in their own little bubble, not caring any second about anything else. Robbe’s mom is out with her friends for the day, so he has the whole place to himself. Something that doesn’t happen very often. At Sander’s house there’s always someone home as well, so maybe Robbe was a bit too excited when he found out that they finally had some time alone.

Luckily Robbe didn’t have a long day at school and even Sander finished uni only an hour later. When Robbe opened the door to the sight of his gorgeous man he immediately dragged him to his room, excited for the rest of the day that they had. Up until now they had been taking it easy, talking about everything and nothing, until it turned out into a slow make out session, not rushing anything.

Though Robbe was starting to get eager. He kisses Sander a bit faster now while he slowly moves his body on top of him, getting hungry for more than just his lips. He grinds his crotch on Sander’s and a small moan escapes his lips. Robbe feels Sander smile and then he breaks the kiss and opens his eyes to look up at the brunette on top of him.

“Someone’s in the mood eh?” Sander says with a big smirk on his face. 

“Well.. since we’re finally home alone for once, I thought we should definitely take advantage of it.” Robbe replies as he stares at Sander’s shiny lips.

Sander grins. “I can’t deny that I haven’t been thinking about it either.” He says as he sneaks a hand under Robbe’s hoodie and caresses the warm skin. 

Robbe looks a bit flustered from the touch until he snorts at Sander’s comment “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Sander chuckles at his answer, but Robbe decides that they’ve talked enough already and he crashes his lips on Sander again. Their lips move faster than before and their tongues hungrily circle around each other. Robbe grinds his crotch against Sander again, feeling both of them getting harder with every movement. Sander’s hands make their way under Robbe’s hoodie, moving from his hips to his back. Their breathing gets heavier and small moans are escaping from the mouths of the two boys.

Robbe then leans back and travels his hands over Sander’s chest, down to the end of his sweater where he grabs the hem of it and pulls the peace of clothing over his head. He throws the sweater away, not caring where it lands. Immediately he reaches for Sander’s neck, sucking at his delicious skin there. He slowly goes down, kissing and licking at every part of his chest, causing Sander to let out soft little moans. The touch of Robbe’s lips and warm tongue, making him feel hot all over.

When Robbe reaches Sander’s jeans he rubs his hand over Sander’s bulge, causing the boy to make a very satisfied noise as he raises his head to look at Robbe. Robbe looks back at him and all he can see is lust in the eyes of his boyfriend. He then quickly unfolds his belt, opens the button of his pants and pushes it all the way down over his legs. For a second he looks at Sander’s already hard dick in his boxers, waiting to be touched and then he pulls it down his legs too, leaving Sander completely naked on the bed. He hungrily moves his lips to his dick. He swirls his tongue around the tip until he opens his mouth further and takes him all in. He starts bopping his head up and down, making his boyfriend groan from all the pleasure.

Sander then leans up and grabs the hem of Robbe’s hoodie. “Get these clothes off IJzermans.” He says, so Robbe pulls away from his dick and chuckles at his eager boyfriend. He raises his arms as Sander removes his hoodie. Sander’s hungry eyes scan the golden body in front of him and he reaches out to pinch one of Robbe’s nipples. “Better?” Robbe grins. 

“Definitely.” He says and before Sander knows it Robbe dives back to his dick and licks, sucks and kisses the life out of him. “Ahh.. fuck Robbe..” Sander keeps moaning as he grabs the hair of the boy sitting in between his legs. 

Robbe releases his mouth from his dick when he senses that Sander is getting close. He crawls towards him and smashes their lips together again, loving the feeling of their bare chests touching. Sander’s hands roam over Robbe’s back again, aiming lower and lower until they’re under Robbe’s pants and boxers. His hands go over the delicate skin, making Robbe moan in the kiss at the feeling of Sander’s touch on his ass. Sander squeezes them a bit and then pulls his hands out of Robbe’s pants again and quickly moves to unbutton it. Robbe breaks the kiss to remove the piece of clothing and gets rid of his boxers in one motion too.

Since it didn’t look like Sander was gonna flip them over, Robbe decides that maybe Sander wants Robbe to stay in this position so he could ride him. Robbe leans over to his nightstand and grabs the lube and a condom from the drawer. 

“Should I get myself ready or do you want to?” Robbe asks as he waves with the lube in the direction of Sander. He noticed that Sander likes to watch Robbe touch himself, so maybe he wanted to see this too. When he looks into Sander’s eyes he sees a hint of insecurity that wasn’t there before.

“Uhm.. well actually I’ve been thinking about trying something else..” 

Robbe’s eyes widen a bit and his heart speeds up. They have been dating for a month now and their sex life was very great, but Robbe couldn’t deny that they hadn’t talked much about their preferences in bed. “What is it?” Robbe asks, while getting a little bit nervous.

“Well I was thinking that maybe we could change positions? I actually would like to try to bottom too..”

Oh

Robbe feels his blood rushing through his veins as he hears Sander say the words. He definitely had been thinking about it more and more the last couple of weeks, but he had no idea what Sander had thought about it. The image of him actually being inside Sander and being the one thrusting into him makes his dick go even harder.

“Really?” Robbe says as he looks into Sander’s eyes to see if he meant it. To see if this will actually happen.

“Yeah… I mean if you want it too of course.” Sander says quickly, studying Robbe’s face.

“No yes I want to! I’ve actually been thinking about it too.” He feels himself getting a bit red by the revelation. “But I had no idea if you wanted it.”

“Well actually ever since we started dating I was already curious. But I also didn’t know what you thought of it since it seemed like you enjoyed bottoming a lot.” Sanders says and smirks, the confidence growing back on his face. “But I’m glad you like to try it too.” 

Robbe smiles and leans in to peck Sander’s lips, their kisses getting heated, especially now that Robbe knew what was waiting for him. Something he had been fantasizing about many times when he was alone under the shower, in his bed or even during class. He loved Sander being the top and making him feel good, but he couldn’t help being curious how it would be the other way around. Having Sander be the one squirming under him and Robbe taking control.

Robbe breaks the kiss and goes down on Sander again, leaving kisses on his chest until he reaches his dick. His heartbeat starts speeding up as he sits between Sander’s legs.

“Does it hurt a lot? The first time?” Sander asks him, his voice sounding a little smaller than before.

Robbe looks up at him and he sees Sander staring at him, his eyes still filled with lust, but also a bit insecure. “Well I can’t deny that it didn’t. It will kinda hurt at first, but at some point the pleasure takes over and then it’s just amazing.” Robbe grabs Sander’s hand and starts stroking it. “But we don’t have to do it, if you’re not ready. We have all time in the world.”

“No no I do want to.” He smiles at Robbe. “I trust you.”

Robbe’s heart flutters. “Are you sure?” he asks him once more. “Like very sure?”

“Yes, 100%.” 

Robbe smiles at hearing that. He crawls to Sander and kisses him again. His hand wanders down Sander’s body and he gives his dick a few strokes, then his hand goes further down to massage the inside of his thigh, causing Sander to let out small moans. Robbe breaks the kiss and he sees Sander looking more relaxed again. He then spreads his legs and Robbe moves back to sit in between them. He grabs the bottle of lube that he had dropped away somewhere on the bed and puts some on two of his fingers. When he’s done he looks up at Sander and he nods at him, gesturing Robbe that it’s okay. 

Even though Robbe had sucked Sander off many times already, it felt very strange to have him in this position, legs wide open and waiting for Robbe to touch him in a place Robbe hadn’t been yet. Robbe places his finger on Sander’s hole and slowly circles around it. Sander hisses at the sudden coldness. He then slowly pushes his finger in a little bit and Robbe already feels overwhelmed by this new feeling of being in Sander. He moves his finger out again and pushes in a bit deeper, Sander’s breath getting heavier. 

“Does it feel okay?” Robbe asks when his index finger moves all the way in.

“Yeah I’m good.” Sander answers. “You can do the second one.”

“Already?” Robbe asks surprised.

“Yeah it’s okay. I’ve done this to myself a few times, so I’m a little used to it.”

Robbe stops for a moment and stares at Sander. He did not expect him to say that at all. Sander fingering himself. That’s an image he will not get out of his head any time soon. He feels new excitement going straight to his dick.

“That’s hot.” Robbe blurts out, looking very flustered.

Sander smirks. “Maybe something for the future then.”

Robbe feels like passing out after hearing that. That boy is gonna be the death of him. He quickly nods, trying not to think too much of this new information and slowly lets his second finger in, moving in and out, trying to loosen him up. He sees Sander become more of a mess by the second, moaning with every movement that Robbe is making. When the two fingers are fully in, Robbe moves them around a bit more until he sees Sander’s body light up. 

“Oh god yes right there.” Sander moans even louder.

Robbe grins, knowing he found the right spot. He moves his fingers the same way, again and again and sees Sander squirming under his touch. Robbe’s mind starts to become cloudy, looking at his fingers moving in Sander while he is making the most beautiful and erotic noises. It was a sight Robbe had never even dared to dream of. 

“Add a third one please.” Sander says, his voice sounding raw. “I’m not gonna last very long.”

Quickly Robbe lubes up his third finger and slowly pushes it in as well. Sander breaths heavily, the third one taking a bit longer to get used to. 

“Please tell me if I have to stop if it’s not okay.” Robbe says, not wanting to hurt Sander.

“Yeah.. just… keep going, it’s going good.” Sander answers, making relief flow through Robbe’s body.

He keeps moving his fingers, opening up Sander more. “Ahh.. fuckk..” Sander moans over and over. Robbe feels his dick starting to hurt from how hard it is, realizing how he hasn’t even been touched yet. He quickly pumps himself a little bit, his right hand in Sander’s ass and his left hand on himself. He could come right away from just this incredible sight and he hasn’t even been in Sander yet. 

“Okay okay I think I’m ready.” Sander pants. “God your fingers are so much better than mine.”

Robbe’s breath hitches for a second. “Fuck Sander.” He takes his fingers out and leans forward to kiss him, to keep Sander from saying more, cause those words were doing way too much to him. Sander whines at the loss of contact inside of him. After a few more kisses Robbe leans back and grabs the condom. His heart starts beating faster again, realizing what was about to happen. He couldn’t help but get a little nervous, as he has never done this either. After giving his dick a few strokes he rolls the condom on himself like he had seen Sander do multiple times.

He puts a good amount of lube on it and then positions in front of Sander. “Just tell me if it’s too much.” Robbe says once more. Sander quickly nods and then Robbe slowly pushes in a little bit. Sander hisses and Robbe quickly looks up to see if he’s okay. He moves up to kiss Sander, trying to distract him from the pain while he slowly gets in deeper. Robbe moans, feeling Sander so hot and tight around him. Actually being in Sander, it was all so much. Sander breaths loudly under him and then pats Robbe’s shoulder.

“Wait wait wait.” Sander says. “Just.. for a bit.” 

Robbe stops and stays very still. He starts kissing Sander’s neck while his hand move to his dick to slowly jerk him off, distracting him from the pain.

“You’re doing really good.” Robbe whispers, trying to comfort him. “You’re beautiful.”

Robbe keeps whispering soothing words as he starts kissing his jawline and neck. Sander’s breathing slows down a bit again and Robbe moves back up to his lips, kissing him at a slow pace, taking all the time Sander needs. “Okay you can move again.” Sander mumbles against his lips as he moves his hand to Robbe’s ass to slowly push him in a bit more. They both moan at the movement as Robbe gets deeper inside.

While still jerking off Sander he slides out and slowly moves back in again and he feels him already being a bit less tight than before. While he keeps repeating the slow movements, Sander tilts his head up and looks down at where he and Robbe are connected. “Fuckk..” He moans and Robbe looks down as well, getting even more heated as he sees himself moving in Sander. They then stare into each other’s eyes, both not really believing that this was happening. They keep looking at each other with their mouths slightly open, letting out moans from Robbe’s thrusts. Robbe leans in and kisses Sander, their lips messily moving together, in between all the moans and heavy breathing, but it was perfect. 

Robbe then speeds up a bit, Sander’s hand going up to Robbe’s hair to grab a handful of it. Robbe changes the angle, trying to find the right spot to make Sander feel even better. When he grabs Robbe’s hair even tighter and slightly arches his back, he knows he found it. “Ohh fuuckk… yes that’s good. Right there, right there. Don’t stop” Sander moans, making sounds like Robbe has never heard from him before, causing him to get very close to the edge already. Robbe thrusts his hips faster in the same spot and feels Sander’s body slightly shake under him, his eyes barely open from all the pleasure that he is receiving. Robbe couldn’t believe that he is the one making Sander feel like that and it felt so so good.

“I’m gonna… ahh...” Sander almost screams as Robbe thrusts just a bit harder in the right spot. He quickly jerks Sander off even faster and his whole body shakes as he comes, spilling all over Robbe’s hand and his own chest. It was all so much, Robbe couldn’t hold it any longer either and he reaches his own orgasm as well. “Ahhh.. Sander…” He moans loudly as he keeps thrusting, coming in Sander and feeling like his soul left his body for a few seconds. It was so overwhelming, but so so good. 

When he is back to earth again he stops thrusting and drops his body onto Sander as he tries to catch his breath, his face laying in the crook of his neck. “Fuck...” is all he manages to say, while his heartbeat slows down a bit again. 

“You can say that yeah..” he hears Sander say in a raspy voice. 

Robbe feels his dick soften inside Sander, so he leans up and slowly pulls himself out of him. Sander makes an unsatisfied noise at the very empty feeling. Robbe looks up at him and sees how fucked out his boyfriend looks. His hair going crazy to all sides and his whole body being covered in sweat and cum. Robbe smiles at him and Sander gives him a lazy smile back. He then quickly gets rid of the condom and throws it into the nearby trashcan. 

“That was just incredible.” Robbe says as he drops his body back onto Sander again, not caring about how gross they are and still feeling the haze of his orgasm mixed with some tiredness. He tilts his head up and leans in for a few small kisses. “I love you so much.” Robbe tells him, feeling even more overwhelmed with his feelings for Sander, after such an intimate experience.

Sander’s eyes soften “I love you too. God we are definitely doing that again.” Robbe smiles, a happy feeling going through his body, knowing that he was able to make Sander feel so good. “Agreed.” Robbe says as he lays down on Sander’s shoulder and holds him. The older boy wraps his arms around Robbe and nuzzles his face in his hair. 

“Was it a bit okay for your first time?” Robbe asks him shyly. 

“Fuck it was more than okay. It was perfect. Despite the pain in the beginning, I maybe even had one of the best orgasms in my entire life.” Sander tells him. Robbe grins and thinks back to his first time with Sander and how it was so much better than he could have imagined. “I’m glad it was with you.” Sander says and gives a kiss to Robbe’s forehead. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

Robbe’s heart flutters and it feels like he is floating in the clouds again. He looks up and smiles at his gorgeous boyfriend. “I’m really glad too.” They stare into each other’s eyes for a bit smiling like dumbasses until Robbe gives him a quick kiss. Then he lays back down and they’re quiet for a bit.

After some silence Sander speaks up again. “Was it for you good too? I mean I’m not the only one who had my first time here.” He smirks.

“It was perfect.” Robbe answers, repeating Sander’s words “And kinda overwhelming. Just having you lay under me like that.. It was really hot..” Robbe says, his cheeks getting a bit red.

“Ahh so you like taking control over me?” Sander grins. 

“Hmm.. maybe…” Robbe responds and smiles while his cheeks heat up even more.

Just as Sander is about to reply he gets interrupted by the sound of Robbe’s stomach rumbling. They’re both quiet for a bit until they start laughing, surprised by the random noise.

“Yeah I’m kinda hungry. I haven’t eaten since I have gotten home.” Robbe chuckles.

Sander then moves his arm and reaches for the nightstand to grab his phone. He turns it on, giving it a quick look. “Well it is almost time for dinner.” He says as he puts the phone back again. “So I suggest that you now go take a shower with me and after that we order some pizza and maybe watch a movie or something.” 

Robbe moves up and rests his head on his hand as he stares at Sander with a pleasant expression. “Couldn’t think of anything better.” He smiles and then leans in, quickly giving Sander a few kisses, until he gets up and reaches for Sander’s hand to join him. Sander grabs it and moves from the bed to stand up.

“Fuck that feels weird.” He says as he’s making a few steps, following Robbe to the shower. Robbe looks behind him and starts laughing as he sees Sander’s unpleasant face. “You will probably feel the aftermath of me tomorrow as well.” Robbe says cheekily and winks. 

Sander grins. “Definitely something I want to be reminded of.” 

The rest of the night the two boys have a cozy night in. With the smell of fresh shampoo they’re both cuddled up in bed in a lot of blankets, watching a movie with some really good pizza. When mama IJzermans returns home, she peaks her head into Robbe’s room and finds the two boys asleep. Safe and content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day or night <3


End file.
